This invention relates to a process for packaging a product in a container for improved preservation of the product during storage by reducing pressure in the container enclosing the product and/or by introducing into the container a gas which is unreactive with respect to the packaged product. This process is particularly suitable for use on packaging lines.
It is known, inter alia from U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,126, that the preservation of products during storage can be improved by reducing pressure in the container containing them by aspiration, or by replacing the air in the container by a gas which is unreactive with respect to the stored product. The term "unreactive gas" refers to a gas that cannot react chemically with the preserved product and does not contain microorganisms capable of damaging the preserved product. In practice, the unreactive gas is usually nitrogen. Unfortunately, the aspiration or injection of unreactive gas is generally effected by means of a hypodermic needle, the small section of which limits the gaseous flow and consequently increases the time required for these operations on the packaging line.
The improvement of the preservation of products during storage has the advantage of completely or partially preventing the necessity to add preservatives to these products which may have a harmful effect on the user, e.g. an irritant or allergenic reaction in the case of cosmetics.